


Statue Reddie au

by yearningtime



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, losers club - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningtime/pseuds/yearningtime
Summary: Its based on a worksheet i did in spanish in my sophmore yr
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	Statue Reddie au

Derry had a statue of the most gorgeous man you could lay your eyes on. it's story was an interesting one, and many around the world came to see Him. 

His name was Ricardo "Richie" Tozier, or trashmouth, as the town had nicknamed him, due to the trash his mouth had collected due to kids and teens alike storing their trash in his mouth. 

Many of the town folk knew nothing about the legend behind him, and no one ever read the plaque on the statue, and no one cared enough to read it. 

That is, until Eddie had come with his friends. 

"Oh come on Mike, what's so interesting about this old statue? I bet he's not as handsome as everyone makes him out to be." Stan chuckled at Eddie's remark, knowing that no one ever believed it until they saw the statue themself. 

Mike just shook his head at Eddie, as he took all of the Losers to see the well known statue. "come on Eddie, don't be boring. I'm sure you'll be at least interested in the story behind it." 

Eddie sighed and nodded "alright fine i won't judge it before i even get there" 

"thank you. i promise you wont regret coming to see it"

Eddie nods and just stays silent as they get to the statue. He can't help but cringe as he looks up at its mouth. Before Mike gets a word out, Eddie is climbing up and pulling the trash out of his mouth. He holds the statues hand to keep steady, and he ignores the way it feel like his hand just fits into its hand. 

He gets off of it and wipes his hands on his pants. "There! he looks way nicer without all that trash in his mouth. wait, why are you guys looking at me like that?" 

The group of friends were looking, not at Eddie but behind him. They had their mouths open in awe, and couldn't say anything, they just pointed behind him. 

Richie was standing there, not as a statue, but as a human. That caught Eddie off guard and almost fell backwards, luckily the former statue, Richie caught his waist before he was able to. 

Eddie just stared, starstruck, a soft blush forming on his cheeks, and Richie grinned "falling for me already, hm?" 

"what the fuck? aren't you a fucking statue? why are you moving! statues don't move!" Richie shook his head at him, amusement clear on his face 

"i didn't expect this, but it looks like you're Richie's soulmate, Eddie" Mike interrupted what was happening between them at the moment 

"wait what?!" Eddie was let go, and he stared at Mike, waiting for an explanation, his breathing becoming uneven

"I'll explain it, but first, Eddie, calm down. Do your breathing exercises, remember? In, hold, and out." Mike helped Eddie and then got to explaining.

\--- 

Richie had always been known as the most gorgeous man to exist in the infinitesimal town of Derry. Every man grew to hate him because he was so attractive, and could have any girl he wanted, and yet he was always seen with men from outside of Derry. They all saw it as flaunting his hotness. A jab for not being as gorgeous as he.

Richie was fully aware that every man was jealous of what he had, and they did not. He also knew that many of them resented him for it, even when he told them that he wasn't even interested in the women, various times. It just seemed to fuel their anger, so many of them had decided to seek the one person they thought would help. The local crazy woman, or as she called herself, the witch. 

No one ever dared bother her, for fear that they or their bloodline would be cursed. That would end today, for many of the men who had grown envious of Richie had decided that enough was enough, and he'd get what was coming for him.

One man volunteered to talk to the witch, and make a proposal. She had agreed. They had struck a deal that if they got Richie to the statue in the centre of the town, she'd put his soul into it and he'd no longer be the prettiest man in Derry, but only if she would be consulted before any big decision made my any of the men 

What she had failed to mention was that he'd be the statue, and that if his soulmate had held his hand, inevitably, he'd become human once again.

That night, all of the men had tricked Richie into coming with them to the centre, with the promise of a party for a celebration they had not specified. Richie hadn't suspected a thing, and was just hoping to drink some alcohol, and get drunk out of his mind 

They all got to the statue, and Richie was confused. There wasn't any food, nor any drinks for it to actually be a party, but Richie didn't realize soon enough, because the witch had already cast the spell and he wasn't where he was previously standing. 

All of them stared at where he was once standing, confused where he could have gone. One of them finally looked up at the statue and gasped. "He's the statue!" 

The witch had already started on her way back, and they all called to her. She stopped, without looking behind her, she replied simply. "He is no longer going to flaunt. There is no need for your worries. Just keep your promises, and nothing will happen"

\--- 

"and i believe his soul was just trapped in the statue, along with his body all these years." Mike finished telling the story

"woah, even i didn't know that much, and i was the one that had become a statue!" Richie was surprised at how much Mike knew about him.

Bill chimed in, pride for him clear in his voice, "well m-muh Mike is really good at researching things, if he p-p-puts his mind to it, and when does, he goes all out" 

Mike felt his face get warmer, and shook his head, "I just do my research to be as accurate as i can be on topics that interest me, is all" 

Bill pushed his shoulder in a gentle, and friendly manner, "Don't be so modest. You do very thorough research, and it's almost always very accurate information, and if you find out you're wrong in something, you're quick to find out, and correct yourself"

Richie laughed, interrupting the moment they were having, "wow, you guys are head over heels. Cute." The others glared at him, because he had interrupted a tender moment, but he didn't care.

"You know, i feel like everyone called you trashmouth for a very different reason than having trash stuffed into your stupid statue mouth of yours." Eddie muttered loud enough for Richie to hear 

Richie smirks, and gives him a playful wink, "if you're talking about all the dicks I've sucked then-" Stan smacked Richie's shoulder to stop his chatter 

"and he's supposed to be my soulmate? Mike, are you sure?" Eddie asked quietly, having his doubts about the whole thing. Mike just nodded, a remorseful smile on his lips "apparently so, Eddie" 

"Aw Eds, im not a bad soulmate! promise that you get a free 6 month trial, before you get the full Richie Tozier experience." he jokes, a playful smile on his lips. Eddie sighed quietly, resisting the urge to smile. He was definitely charming, and Eddie could already feel himself liking Richie, but he wouldn't say that just yet. 

" You know what? fine. I think it's gonna be a wild experience, but i think i'm ready for that." 

**Author's Note:**

> i may make an eddie version, and it'll be different so we'll see when its done bc idk tbh


End file.
